KEJUTAN!
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: Dilanda kesialan terus menerus. Dia bahkan lupa, kalau hari ini dia berulang tahun. Birthday fir for Naruto! RnR, please?


Rhyme A. Black

PresenT

A Birthday fic for Naruto Uzumaki and all of NHL

KEJUTAN!

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

_**WARNING : OOC. OOC. OOC. TYPO. GAJENESS.**_

I hope you enjoy this story! ^_^

1... 2... 3... TAKE... ACTION!

0O0

_Aku ingin, kau menjadi hadiah terbaikku..._

0o0

"Nama!" bentak seorang guru berperawakan tinggi besar dan janggutan kepada salah satu siswa yang berjejer rapi di tengah lapangan upacara. Di tangannya ada sebuah papan yang berisi kertas catatan dan sebuah pulpen. Tangannya bersiap menuliskan nama yang sebenarnya sudah ia hapal di luar kepala saking seringnya ia berdiri di sini, dan selalu menemui sosok yang sama.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Pak." jawab yang menjadi pesakitan. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu di depan guru super galak itu.

"Kamu ini," ujar Pak guru berewokan itu dengan nada penuh penekanan, "tinggal di dalam gua ya? Tidak punya jam, Uzumaki?"

"Tidak, Pak." Duh, lagi-lagi dia akan dipermalukan. Memang susah kalau jadi langganan guru piket gara-gara terlambat.

"Terlambat terus. Mau jadi apa bangsa ini kalau generasi penerusnya lamban begini. Besok beli weker sepuluh! Tempel pakai lakban di kepalamu, biar melek."

Naruto diam mendengar perkataan guru olahraga itu, kalau menjawab dia bisa disemprot.

Guru itu pun menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yang dibawanya, kemudian berpindah ke siswa lainnya yang berdiri di samping kiri Naruto. Menanyakan hal yang sama, dan juga... memberikan anjuran yang sama.

Beli weker sepuluh, tempel di kepala pakai lakban!

Setelah mencatat seluruh nama siswa yang terlambat, guru brewokan itu kembali menyiapkan barisan dan menyuruh para penerus bangsa yang lamban itu untuk menghormat pada bendera merah putih yang tergantung jauh di ujung tiang. Mereka akan begitu terus selama dua jam. Matahari yang kian meninggi telah mengindikasikan satu hal, mereka mandi dua kali pagi ini.

0o0

Naruto melangkah gontai menuju ruang kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Kakinya lemas karena kelelahan berdiri selama dua jam, belum lagi rasa gerah karena keringat yang menempel di badannya, membuat bagian punggungnya basah oleh keringat. Ia menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dari kelasnya. Di depan pintu kelas XII IPA 6 dia melihat sesuatu yang entah mengapa bisa menghilangkan rasa gerahnya.

Gadis itu berdiri di sana, di depan teras kelas dan tampak serius berbicara di telepon. Pipi putihnya merona merah dan matanya dipenuhi dengan binar-binar semangat. Rambut panjang gadis itu bergerak melambai pelan, jepitan perak berbentuk bunga mawar yang dikenakannya berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Gadis itu... bahkan dengan penampilan sederhana pun ia tetap cantik...

Sadar karena sedang diperhatikan, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih menatapnya.

_Dug! Dug!_

Gelagapan karena tertangkap basah sedang menatap pujaan hatinya, Naruto langsung berjongkok pura-pura mengikat tali sepatunya. Jantungnya dengan cepat mengetuk-ngetuk rusuknya, dan merasakan bahwa panas tubuhnya melambung tinggi. Tatapan mereka yang tiba-tiba bertemu itu memberikan sensasi aneh pada tubuh Naruto, ia bisa merasakan ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang keluar dari jantungnya.

Dengan gaya yang di'_cool-cool'_in, Naruto bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kelasnya melewati si gadis yang masih sibuk dengan teleponnya . Tatapan mereka saling bertemu sekilas, hanya sepersekian detik namun bisa meninggalkan jejak di benak pemuda pirang itu. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya, dan dia bisa merasakan...

Ada raungan keras di rongga dadanya.

Cowok pirang itu memasuki kelas dengan senyum yang merekah lebar, wajahnya sumringah mengingat-ingat kejadian yang baru saja ia lalui. Kiba yang teman sebangkunya sampai heran begitu melihat Naruto duduk di bangkunya dengan pandangan kosong dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Naruto, kenapa lo?"

"Gue lagi bahagia bro..." jawab Naruto ngambang.

"Udah nyelesein pr kimia?"

Pertanyaan Kiba langsung menghilangkan senyum Naruto seketika. Naruto memandang Kiba dengan tatapan horor. Bayangan Hinata yang tersenyum tergantikan dengan tampang Pak Orochimaru yang sangar.

'_Ya Tuhan! Mengapa kebahagian kau renggut dari diriku?'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati frustasi.

0o0

Udara panas, suasana hati bakalan ikut panas juga. Kira-kira hal seperti itulah yang kini terjadi pada diri Naruto. Sejak pagi tadi ia terus-terusan kena sial. Dijemur di lapangan upacara, dijemur lagi di lapangan gara-gara tidak mengerjakan pr dari Pak Orochimaru. Dan sekarang, sekarang, ia melihat pemandangan paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak mau melihatnya. Ia tidak akan melihatnya.

Dan saat itu pula ia mendonggakkan kepalanya guna mengecek apakah Kiba masih duduk/bercakap-cakap/berdekatan/menggoda Hinata di tempat duduknya.

"Dasar teman sialan!" gerutunya pelan. Entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan si pecinta anjing itu dengan Hinata sampai mereka terlihat begitu dekat. Kiba memegang tangannya dan mereka bercakap-cakap dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang cukup... err... dekat.

Kampret!

Brak!

Naruto dengan kesal mendorong meja yang ada di hadapannya dengan kaki kirinya lalu dengan santainya menaikkan kaki kanannya di atas meja, bertumpu pada kaki kirinya yang lebih dulu berada di sana. Hampir seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas itu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Nar, kenapa lo?" tanya Lee yang kebetulan sedang duduk dua bangku di belakang Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas pemuda pirang itu ketus, berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan handphonenya.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, Lee dan Kiba saling melirik dan menaikkan kedua alis mereka dengan jempol yang teracung di depan dada.

'Good job!'

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah ketika Kiba membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, gadis yang identik dengan warna ungu itu menoleh ke arah Lee yang masih mengacungkan jempol kanan kirinya di depan dada. Hinata melirik sekilas pada Naruto, terlihat ragu-ragu sejenak namun dengan wajah yang makin merona merah ia mengangguk pelan kepada Kiba yang langsung sumringah karenanya.

Kiba lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah yang tersenyum puas. Dengan gaya yang sangat dilebay-lebaykan ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Naruto.

"Kok kusut, Nar?" tanyanya iseng.

Naruto hanya meliriknya sekilas, gondok dia melihat tampang keji teman sepermainannya itu.

"Habis ngomong apa aja lo sama Hinata?" tanya Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Kiba, menuruti rasa penasarannya, dan juga menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang tinggal seuprit itu.

"Alaaah... biasalah, orang ganteng dan orang cantik tuh omongannya _confidental._ Mau tahu aja lo. Emangnya kenapa? Cemburu ya?"

"Diem lo!"

"Loh, bukannya tadi lo nanya gue?"

"Diem!" bentak Naruto. Kiba diam. Seluruh kelas diam. Naruto _stay cool._

"Naruto. Uzumaki." Terasa ada hawa menyeramkan menyelimuti seisi kelas. Naruto masih menulikan telinganya, dikiranya yang memanggilnya itu hanyalah Kiba yang mau pamer lagi kepadanya. Tapi, kalau Kiba yang memanggil tentu suaranya tidak akan secempreng itu kan?

"Tuan Uzumaki. Tolong. Maju. Ke. ." ulang suara itu lagi.

"Kenapa sih lo gak bis...a di...em..." Omongan Naruto yang bernada tinggi itu mendadak terhenti ketika ia tahu siapa yang tadi mengajaknya bicara. Dia bahkan lupa kalau kakinya masih ada di atas meja.

"Ke sini kamu!" di depan kelas terlihat Bu Anko, guru Bahasa Indonesia mereka sedang menatapnya garang. Dengan langkah yang ogah-ogahan Naruto maju ke depan kelas. Rasa kesal yang entah mengapa begitu menguasai dirinya, tidak memberikan tempat sedikit pun pada rasa gentar dan takut yang seharusnya ia rasakans etiap kali ia bermasalah dengan guru yangs atu ini.

"Kamu bikin apa tadi?" tanya Bu Anko begitu Naruto berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada, Bu."

"Tidak ada?" suara Bu Anko naik satu oktaf, terdengar melengking dan nyaring. "Kamu pikir sekolah ini milik nenek moyang kamu? Masih jadi siswa sudah berani angkat-angkat kaki. Kamu tidak pernah diajari sopan santun sama ibu kamu?"

Naruto diam. Tersinggung.

"Tidka usah berlagak sok jagoan di sini. Kamu bisa saya tidak luluskan di mata pelajaran saya." Kata Bu Anko, "Kamu ini sudah banyak berulah di sekolah ini. Asal kamu tahu ya, guru-guru sudah banyak yang tidak betah dengan kelakuan kamu. Siswa macam apa yang kerjanya hanya terlambat, kurang ajar, tidak berprestasi!"

Disebut-sebut seperti itu, Naruto meninggalkan segala rasa hormat yang ia simpan untuk guru ini. dia mengangkat kepalanya danmenatap nyalang pada guru yang ada di depannya itu. Tangannya terkepal menahan amarah. Ia tahu ia salah, namun tidka seharusnya guru ini mempermalukan dirinya di depan kelas.

"Berani kamu natap-natap saya? Melawan kamu ya sama guru. Kalau kelakuan kamu begini terus, nilai Bahasa Indonesia kamu ibu kasih D, Biar tidka lulus Ujian Nasional!" mata Bu Anko melotot.

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu berbalik dari hadapan guru itu dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Seisi kelas tetap hening melihatnya mengambil tas dan melenggang meninggalkan ruang kelas.

BRAK!

Pintu tak bersalah itu menjadi sasaran empuk kaki Naruto.

"Saya laporkan kamu ke kepala sekolah!"

BRAAKK!

Kali ini, tempat sampah yang ada di depan kelas menjadi sasarannya. Seluruh isi tempat sampah itu berhamburan keluar di teras kelas.

Dengan santainya, tanpa mempedulikan omelan-omelan Bu Anko dibalik punggungnya ia terus berjalan melintasi koridor. Suasana hatinya sedang panas, dan sudah tidak ada tempat lagi untuk mendengarkan ocehan guru cerewet itu.

Ia sadar dirinya salah, namun emosi sudah mengalahkan pikirannya. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah pulang, mendinginkan emosi yang sedang membara di kepalanya.

"Naruto! Woiii Naruto!" terdengar langkah kaki yang setengah berlari menyusul langkahnya yang panjang-panjang. Dirasanya ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Bro, kenapakah?" tanya Lee memegang pundak Naruto yang langsung ditangkis kasar oleh Naruto.

"Astaga Naruto, bisa-bisanya ya lo kayak gitu sama Bu Anko. Bu Guru bener-bener lapor ke kepala sekolah." Kali ini Kiba yang berbicara, berjalan cepat berusaha menjejeri langkah Naruto.

"Kalian gak usah ikut campur! Terserah! Gue mau dilaporin ke kepala sekolah kek, dikeluarin, terserah!" emosi Naruto sedang berada di puncak-puncaknya.

"Naruto!"

"Apakah?"Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Santai bro..."

"Males gue!"

"Lihat dulu, bro..." ucap Kiba sambil membalikkan pundak Naruto.

"Liat ap—"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

_Confetti_ langsung menghujani kepala Naruto di susul dengan tiupan terompet. Naruto langsung menepuk jidatnya, wajahnya terlihat sama frustasinya ketika dimarahi dengan Bu Anko tadi. Tangan kanannya memijat kepalanya, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar karena kejutan yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya.

Belum lagi...

Ketika manik matanya mendapati Hinata yang membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berbentuk angka tujuh belas yang menghiasi atasnya.

Rasa kesal, haru, sekaligus gembira hadir di hati Naruto saat itu juga. Kini dia baru menyadari bahwa aksi yang tadi dilakukan oleh Bu Anko itu adalah salah satu bagian dari kejutan ini.

"Kurang ajar lo semua."hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tangannya gelisah menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, menutup wajahnya,dan bertolak pinggang dengan ekspresi depresi.

Tapi bahagia!

"Happy birthday Naruto! Happy birthday Naruto! Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Happy birthday Naruto!" teman-temannya mengerumuninya sambil menyanyikan jingle khas untuk orang yang sedang berulang tahun. Sesekali tiupan terompet dan taburan confetti dikeluarkan oleh mereka membuat siswa-siswa dari kelas lain keluar kelas dan ikut melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di koridor kelas mereka saat itu.

"Ssselamat ulang tahun ya, Na... Naruto..."ucap Hinata di sela-sela tiupan terompet. Meskipun hampir menyerupai bisikan, namun Naruto masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas apalagi dengan jarak yang hanya dibatasi oleh kue yang dipegang oleh Hinata.

"Tiup lilinnya! Tiup lilinnya!" teriak Chouji yangs egera disambut oleh teman-teman yang lain.

"Make a wish dulu, Nar." Saran Lee. Setelah memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik, Naruto meniup lilin yang melambangkan usia yang dipijaknya sekarang.

"Poconggg! Poconggg!"

"Potong, Nak! Kebiasaan ini tidak memakai bahasa yang baik dan benar." Timpal Bu Anko yang ruapanya terjebak dikerumunan anak-anak muda itu. Sekalian eksis jadi anak muda lagi.

"I...iyaaa Bu, potong."

Lee menyerahkan sebilah pisau kue kepada Naruto. Dengan ragu-ragu, Naruto menerima pisau yang diberi pita putih itu. Matanya masih menyiratkanr asa tidak percaya pada apa yang saat ini sedang dialaminya.

"Tanggal berapakah sekarang?" tanyanya kikuk.

"Tanggal tiga puluh dua oktober." celetuk Kiba yang langsung disambut tetapan melongo Naruto, "ya tanggal sepuluh lah! Emang yee,kayaknya c uma hari ulang tahun Hinata doang yang lu hapal!"

"Cieeeee..."

"Ih, apa?" sangkal Naruto dengan wajah yang malu-malu. Sementara Hinata langsung merona merah wajahnya.

'_Kampret nih Kiba!'_

"Woiii! Kuenya potooong!" teriak Chouji frustasi gara-gara interupsi berkepanjangan yang mengakibatkan tertundanya acara pemotongan kue itu.

Potong kue = makan gratis = kenyang.

Pelan-pelan, Naruto memotong kue yang berbentuk lingkaran dengan krim coklat itu dan ditaruhnya di piring kertas yang disodorkan oleh Lee.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!" teriak teman-temannya serempak. Mata Naruto beralih dari potongan pertama kuenya kepada Hinata yang tertunduk malu-malu di depannya.

"Gila yaa kalian..." celetuk Naruto berusaha mengatasi rasa gugup yang menguasai hatinya kini.

"Nggak usah malu-malu Narutooo..." seru teman-temannya kompak. Dua orang yang mereka jadikan objekan

Ini adalah saatnya, pikir Naruto. Lalu, Naruto mengambil sisa kue itu dari tangan Hinata dan menyerahkannya kepada Lee yang berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto maju sedikit dan meyodorkan potongan kue itu kepada Hinata.

"Yang pertama ini, buat kamu..."

Sekali lagi terdengar siulan penuh godaan dari sekeliling mereka. Naruto hanya mampu menyunggingkan senyum penuh pengharapan agar Hinata mau menerima apa yang ada di tangannya itu.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu, menerima potongan kue itu. "Mmma... makasih..."

"Cieee..."

"Naruto, Hinata gak disuap tuh?"

"WHAT?"

0o0

Hari ini, benar-benar hari yang paling mengesalkan sekaligus menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Kejutan yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya tadi sungguh tidak pernah ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Ia bahkan lupa tanggal berapa sekarang.

Dan lagi, saat ini kebahagian itu bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Pasalnya, saat ini, detik ini, di sore hari yang cerah dengan matahari yang berbinar keemasan ia tengah berjalan berdua dengan gadis yang selama ini menjadi impiannya.

"Makasih ya, buat kuenya tadi." ucap Naruto memulai percakapan. Tadi, di akhir jam pelajaran bahasa Indonesia (yang separuhnya dipakai buat merayakan hari ulang tahun si bocah rubah itu) Naruto baru tahu kalau yang membuat kue itu adalah Hinata.

"Mmm... sa... sama-sama, Naruto."

Sunyi kembali menguasai keadaan, kedua anak manusia itu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka. Dalam keheningan itu Naruto berjuang meredakan detak jantungnya yang makin meningkat, mata birunya melirik gadis yang sedang tertunduk di sampingnya. Ia mengingat kembali harapan yang ia ucapkan sebelum meniup lilin ulang tahunnya tadi. Inilah saatnya.

"Hinata..." panggil Naruto pelan, "kamu mau tahu nggak apa yang tadi menjadi harapanku?"

"A... Apa?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, lalu meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku ingin, kamu jadi hadiah terbaikku..."

Hinata mendonggakkan kepalanya, menatap mata yang memandanginya dengan penuh pengharapan itu. Manik keperakan itu menyiratkan tanya dan juga rasa tidak percaya.

"Nnna... Naruto..."

"Aku sayang sama kamu. Aku ingin, Hinata mau jadi pacar aku."

"E—eh?"

-The End-

AUTHOR'S SIDE

*Tepar di depan leppie dalam posisi yang mengenaskan.*

Fanfic ini selesai dengan awal yang aneh dan juga ending saya sama anehnya.

Akhirnyaaaa! Yeaaaahhhh! Selamat ulang tahun Naruto-ku sayanggg! *dibantai*

Semoga Masashi khisimoto menyatukan hatimu dan hati Hinata. (seluruh NHL : AMINNN!)

Sodara-sodaraku NHL, maaf hanya ini yang mampu kupersembahkan untuk hari istimewa Naruto ini. Ihikss... mana telat lagi...

Well, Rhyme juga punya info buat teman-teman sekalian!

Tahun ini, NHL mengadakan satu event baru! Yaitu, NaruHina Dark Day/NHDD. Event ini khusus dirayain pada tanggal 1 sampai 31 Oktober, dengan tema 'dark' dan cakupan genre Supranatural, crime, suspen, horor, mystery dan lain-lain.

NHL, Show your darkest side... nyahahhaha #taboked

Buat yang pengen ikutan, silahkan lihat di :

_**[www . naruhinalovefamily . proboards . com] **_(spasi dihilangkan)

Atau bisa juga dilihat lewat grup Facebook 'NaruHina FanFanatic'

Wokkeh, NHL?

Narsiezzz dikit gak papa yaphz?

_**Naruhina, The Greatest Pairing**_

_**Ever After...**_

(Kenapa? Sewot? Itu masalahmu... )


End file.
